Super Grover
Super Grover is Grover as a superhero, one of his many jobs. His true identity in these sketches is Grover Kent (referencing Clark Kent), a doorknob salesman in Metro City. Super Grover uses his super powers to help others. Originally appearing in an ongoing series of sketches devoted to his super heroic feats, Super Grover would crash through a wall bearing his logo whilst being introduced in narration. In later sketches, the title was upgraded to "The Adventures of Super Grover" and included an updated version of his superhero theme, originally written by Sam Pottle. His appearances usually involved trying to help someone in trouble by doing something ridiculous such as saying "Wubba, Wubba." In most cases, the distressed individual would solve their dilemma when he wasn't looking -- and Grover, oblivious, thinks that he has saved the day. Outside of the titled sketches, Super Grover has appeared in many episodes, books and specials taking on a featured role. In Follow That Bird he joins the efforts being made to search for a missing Big Bird, ultimately by teaming up with Gordon and Olivia. In 2004 he played a lead role in What's the Name of That Song?, while Season 36 marked the opening of his own superhero school. Super Grover's popularity has stretched out to include a number of events and attractions outside of just Sesame Street. In 1998, Sesame Place opened a Super Grover themed roller coaster, the Vapor Trail. The ride invites visitors to enter by way of a telephone booth, to "help right wrongs and do good things." The area near the ride is even decorated with a flower and shrub sculpture in the super monster's likeness. In February of 2002, the Stage Deli in New York City created a sandwich which was named in Super Grover's honor. In celebration of Episode 4000, Sonia Manzano and Super Grover made an appearance to introduce the sandwich, which is made with turkey and brisket topped with lettuce, tomato, onion and horseradish sauce, and served on a sesame hero. http://www.wireimage.com/GalleryListing.asp?nbc1=1&navtyp=CAL 8351&ym=200202 Beginning with Season 33, Super Grover could be seen in the beginning of each show's opening sequence, holding the episode number title card. The following year, he made an appearance on Martha Stewart Living and his likeness was immortalized as a Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade balloon. In 2005, Vee Corporation extended Super Grover's reach to a touring capacity when it produced the live Sesame Street stage show, Super Grover! Ready for Action. Merchandising for Super Grover has included a number of t-shirts, PVC figures and a limited edition action figure made by Palisades Toys. For Palisades' action figure, comic book artist Alex Ross was commissioned to create a portrait of Super Grover for the packaging, which was later produced as a limited poster print direct from the company. Previously, a Super Grover action figure had been attempted by Fun 4 All, but the license never came to fruition. He has also been produced in plush form (including a playset), as a scented, bobble head pen, a jack-in-the-box and a coffee mug. Within the Sesame Street universe, his popularity can be evidenced by secret decoder rings as seen in the book, What Did You Bring? On Sesame Street, Super Grover's attire consists of a cape, with ropes tied around Grover's wrists, a helmet, and a patch with the letter G on his chest. However, in most illustrations, his attire consists of a shirt with the letter G on it, shorts, a cape, and a helmet. When he appeared in animated form for The Street We Live On, he wore only a cape and helmet, with no emblem on his chest. According to the Associate Press, writer Jerry Juhl originated the character of Super Grover. At a 2006 panel, Bob Payne revealed that he built a helmet for the Palace Guard in Tales of the Tinkerdee, which was later used to build Super Grover's costume. Image:SuperGrover_Title.JPG|Super Grover title card Image:Title.supergrover.jpg|The Adventures of Super Grover title card __TOC__ Book appearances *''The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover'' (1978) *''The Amazing Mumford Forgets the Magic Words!'' (1979) *''The Sesame Street Library Volume 15'' (1979) *''The Sesame Street Dictionary'' (1980) *''The Count Counts a Party'' (1981) *''Sesame Street ABC'' (1986) *''Grover Takes Care of Baby'' (1987) *''Alice's First Words'' (1989) *''The Adventures of Super Grover'' activity pad (2004) *''S is for School!'' (2006) *Sesame Street Online Stories **"Elmo Goes to the Doctor" **"Goodnight Grover" **"The Nick of Rhyme" Category:Superheroes Category:Grover Sketches __NOEDITSECTION__